Into the Woods
by The Druid Is In
Summary: Starts off as combination of two smut prompts (#11 and #49) from different lists. Remus, Sirius, and their girlfriend Saffron have a naughty adventure in the woods due to not wishing for Harry to walk in on them again. Wolfstar x OC. Polyamory. May end up including 31 more smut prompts inspired by the 2017 kinktober challenge.


**Into the Woods**

by Erotic Elderitch Creature

* * *

 _Part 1: Into the Woods_

"Saph?" Remus said in mild curiosity, hands shoved deeply into his pockets as he leaned against the nearest tree trunk. He stood in a small clearing barely a few meters wide, watching his companion keenly.

"Yes, Moony?" She prompted, staring at the flowers underfoot and wondering how long they would have to wait.

"Please, remind me again why we're having sex behind a tree?"

"Because," Saffron said, twirling her wand between her long brown fingers, "our boyfriend, despite his innocence, is a bloody wanker who lets his sense of adventure and his dick get the best of him." She paused, then added, "and we aren't having sex behind a tree. We're having sex behind several trees."

Remus smiled faintly, agreeing with her. "Oh, excuse me. At any rate, I'd say you have that description of our insufferable boyfriend about right."

Saffron sighed exasperatedly and stowed her wand in her sleeve.

"I mean, I understand not wanting to shag in Grimauld Place. A minimum of almost thirty people can see and enter it, and poor Harry's already scarred for life after seeing our arses the last time. But the forest?"

Remus chuckled, amused, but also blushed in slight embarrassment remembering the incident. "He couldn't look any of us in the eye for a week."

Saffron shrugged. "He should learn to knock. If anything, the wards and silencing spell should have been a dead giveaway. I even put a sock on the door! How much clearer could it be?"

"Clearly young Harry did not expect to find his godfather, his old professor, and their girlfriend naked together," Remus replied dryly.

"I would hope not," a third voice butt in, and a moment later, Sirius Black stepped into the small clearing. "If he was spying on us then we have an entirely different problem on our hands. And while it remains unfortunate that Harry had to witness that particular skill of mine-" Saffron snorted, Remus rolled his eyes and sighed, interrupting Sirius and causing the other man to glower at both of them- "Yes? Do you two have something to say?"

"Just that you're incorrigible," Saffron began.

"And shameless," Remus continued.

Sirius shrugged. "Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably."

He walked closer to them, looking around the clearing. "Yes, this will do nicely. Shall we set up the wards together then?"

"We've been waiting on you, you ill-timed fleabag."

"Ouch, sugar," Sirius pouted playfully, raising his hands in mock defense.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't like it," Remus muttered, pushing off of the tree and walking forward again. Together they raised their wands and started weaving the spells into the air above them. After a minute or so, they lowered their wand arms.

Sirius, with his trademark smirk, was the first to speak. "So…how would you like to start?"

"Do we really have to do this here, love?" Saffron asked pointedly.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, if you enjoy traumatizing Harry, Miss 'pardon my tits', then…" in the background, Remus choked a bit.

Scowling, Saffron whipped her wand tip up and flicked, banishing Sirius' clothes. "Fine, then you be naked first." Sirius shrugged and merely started strutting obnoxiously around the clearing, buck naked, with the moonlight that shone down softly making his pale skin glow. Saffron made a noise of feigned disgust in her throat. "Impudent man."

She suddenly felt much, much colder and realized that her clothes had vanished as well. Looking up, she saw Remus glancing away in faux innocence, neatly folding his clothes and theirs, which he had made reappear in his hands. "I told you, it's always the quiet ones," Sirius murmured, coming up behind Saffron and wrapping his arms around her body, clasping them snugly under her breasts.

"Is it?" Saffron said softly, twisting around in his arms so that her chest pressed flush against his. She reached down and touched his inner thigh. Sirius shifted into it, brushing his semi-erect penis against the palm of her hand. This time Remus approached her from behind, pressing against her back. "Sometimes," he said, and she felt another semi-erect length of flesh poking the back of her thighs. He began kissing the side of her neck and her collarbone while Sirius cupped her breasts and kissed her lips. Both men immediately started getting harder, and soon became completely so.

Remus moved to the side of her neck and began gently sucking, his hands sliding around to replace Sirius' while the other man knelt down and parted her legs. He lifted one and raised it onto his shoulder, caught her gaze, and leaned forward. He gently held her lips apart with the fingers of one hand while the other carefully slid into her as slowly as possible. He pushed up slightly and his tongue met her clit. He licked at it, pulling his finger out of her to the tip then plunging it back into her. Once she started getting wetter, he immediately added two more, retracting his tongue and sucking her clit. Her legs trembled as he maintained the stimulation until she shook uncontrollably, muscles spasming. Immediately before she finished coming he withdrew his fingers from her and applied them to her clit, rubbing across it. She started shaking even harder, and tried to jerk away, but he merely gripped her thigh tighter as he passed his tongue between her lips. The tip poked inside and flicked around, tasting her. Through all of this Remus had been fondling her breasts. He leaned around her side, put her arm about his shoulders and took her nipple gently between his teeth. She thrashed even more frantically, coming onto Sirius' tongue and fingertips and crying out softly.

Sirius rubbed her clit a few more times before finally pulling away his hands and mouth. He released her leg and stood up, then immediately went to Remus. The two of them drew close to each other and shared a long kiss. Saffron's legs trembled slightly as she stood watching them. Sirius had already grabbed Remus' cock and was roughly jerking him. Remus moaned and broke their kiss to bite into his shoulder. When he started to shake himself, Sirius took the touch away. Remus groaned. Having seen this, Saffron had begun playing with herself, her fingertips brushing over her still-sensitive clit and swollen pussy lips.

"You tease…"

"How would you like to continue?" His voice when he responded to him was rough with desire.

"I don't know if I want you or her more," Remus confessed.

"Both?" Saffron asked.

Remus shook his head. "I wouldn't last."

Sirius grinned. "No one said we had to go only once. But if you're unsure…you could always watch, then join in when you feel like it." As he spoke, he moved over to Saffron. "How do you want me, doll?"

She pulled her fingers away from her wet flesh and conjured a thick quilt, adding charms to make it warm and soft. Then she grabbed him and pushed him down by his shoulders onto it. Once he had gotten onto his knees, she joined him and tipped him onto his back. She crawled to him and made out with him, feeling along his body, for several minutes. She stopped, moving back to his waist, turned her body around, swung a leg over his hips, and moved so that she could hover over his cock on her knees. She looked Remus in the eye as she parted her labia, took hold of Sirius in one hand, raised slightly higher, and pushed back down onto him. Immediately he groaned from within his chest. "Oh doll…"

She started moving, alternating between circular motions and thrusts on and off of Sirius' cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck you're so warm…"

She beckoned Remus forward. He hesitantly complied. Immediately, as soon as he was close enough to reach, she took him into her mouth, pushing the foreskin back with her tongue and sucking in the tip, lips locked around the rim. Remus immediately shot out a hand to steady himself, placing it on her shoulder. She reached up and moved his hands into her breasts, still bouncing on Sirius. Her tongue passed over his slit and slid underneath the rim of his tip. With one hand she gripped his buttocks to steady herself while she touched herself with the other, dragging her fingers through her cum. She gathered a small amount, slid her finger between his arse cheeks, and started coating his puckered hole.

"Oh god, Jesus Mary fuck, holy fuck," Sirius muttered, thrusting upward harder as he watched his cock slide in and out of her wet folds while Remus' cock rested in her mouth. He watched her let Remus go to suck on the fingers of her other hand, and as she went back to lubricating the other man's arsehole. Her mouth went back onto Remus's cock and she sucked it further in, taking it deeper until the tip brushed the back of her throat. As she did so, she inserted two wet fingers into Remus' arsehole and started thrusting them, searching for his prostate.

Despite the awkward positioning, somehow she found it, humming low in her throat to continue stimulating his cock while she focused on fingering him. She swallowed and concentrated on constricting her throat to squeeze his cock, meanwhile she clenched and unclenched her vaginal walls on the cock inside of her vagina. The sight and sensation became too much for Sirius. He came rather abruptly into her as Remus came hard into her mouth, trying desperately to control his bucking so he didn't jerk too roughly into her face. She swallowed the cum as it came in order not to choke, feeling Sirius' cum shoot into her and immediately try to drip out due to gravity. Her hand in Remus stilled and she withdrew her fingers.

Both men finished cumming, but Remus pulled out of Saffron first.

"Oh my god Saph," he moaned weakly, "your mouth is amazing."

"S'not the only thing," Sirius slurred contentedly in a haze. Smirking, Saffron leaned forward and stabilized herself on her hands and knees before gingerly lifting off of Sirius, who groaned. Immediately his cum began to flow from her and down his cock. Remus licked his lips. "I'd like to clean that up," he muttered.

"Do it then," Saffron suggested. She caught his arm as Remus knelt down to lick it up. She shook her head, smiling deviously when he frowned. "Lick it out of my pussy while Sirius fucks your arse," she explained saucily. Remus closed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"Oh doll, how can your mouth be so dirty but so sweet," Sirius moaned.

Her smirk widened. She merely quirked her eyebrow and tugged on Sirius' hand to encourage him to switch places with her. "Quickly, before it dries."

Sirius sprang up. "No need to tell me twice love."

Saffron snickered. She lay on her back and spread her legs wide. Remus dropped onto his hands and knees and bent down to lick the sticky cum off of her thighs. Sirius positioned himself behind him. He leaned forward and spat directly onto the awaiting arsehole already halfway prepped, working the saliva around with his fingers. Satisfied he could still comfortably press two into Remus, he skipped additional prep and inserted his cum-covered cock into him. Remus gasped, grunting as Sirius pushed all the way into him.

"How can you both feel so good?" Sirius wondered as he retracted his hips and gave his first thrust.

Remus, who had been licking cum from between Saffron's folds, emitted a pleasure-filled sound. "Keep hitting there," he begged, parting the lips to lick at the interior. "I have to suck sweet nectar out of an angel." She made to reply but he had buried his face in her pussy. He stimulated her clit with a finger and she quickly came again, this time onto Remus' face. Remus, satisfied that he had cleaned the cum off of her, and some from inside her, spoke to Sirius. "I need to be inside of her."

Saffron started getting wetter from hearing that and seeing Sirius drive roughly into Remus for good measure. She sat up and got onto her hands and knees. Sirius let up to allow Remus to shift slightly so that he could thrust into Saffron's wet heat himself. As he sank into her, Sirius thrust back into him harder than before. All three of them vocalized gutturally. Sirius drove forward at a fast, hard pace into the tight warmth of Remus. Remus, partially propelled by Sirius' enthusiasm and partially by his own lust, drove into Saffron equally as hard and fast, his hand once more playing with her clit. They went harder and faster, with her screaming as orgasm after orgasm slammed into her. She bordered on overstimulation as she hit one that sucked Remus' second orgasm out of him. His muscles clenching and their combined wails pulled Sirius along too. Cum dripped down Saffron and Remus' legs, rushing out when Remus and Sirius, respectively, pulled out. Remus licked cum off and out of her for the second time, this time his own. She thrashed and screamed again, panting as he finished.

"Your tongue is evil. Good but evil," she muttered. He meant to remark upon that, but felt Sirius part his arse cheeks with his hands and delve his tongue into his hole. At the same time, Saffron sat up tiredly and took his penis into her mouth again. This time Remus screamed and thrashed from overstimulation as his two lovers cleaned cum from him. Saffron abandoned his cock and licked over the front of his thighs while Sirius cleaned the backs of them.

Satisfied, they sat back onto their heels, then all flopped limply onto the blanket together.

Unbeknownst to them, Luna had seen everything. She'd been following a couple of faeries when she'd stumbled upon the little clearing while the three had been putting up wards, and had thus been inside of the boundaries while they were formed. Unable to leave without drawing attention to herself, the young magizoologist had merely hidden behind a wall of dense greenery and pushed her hand underneath her skirt and the band of her knickers into her pussy, rubbing her clit and pinching her nipples through her blouse while she watched them fuck. She came several times by her own hand, cum leaking through the thin fabric covering her swollen red lips. When they finished she waited until she heard snoring before she quietly packed up and left without a word.

* * *

[A/N: story also found at tumblr wolf-star-flower]


End file.
